


圣诞小特辑

by Subzero_31



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hiromichiko - Freeform, ひろみちこ, 城门 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subzero_31/pseuds/Subzero_31
Relationships: Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi
Kudos: 6





	1. 小护士篇

接替早班对我来说不是一件好事，但是这么早...或者说上了半个夜班更合适吧。

五点快一刻啊...

唉，这过的是什么平安夜啊。兵荒马乱的。

要不是因为今年刚来这边工作，一切都陌生的很，谁不想高高兴兴过节去哦。

算啦，唉新人嘛。

我在贩售机前打了个哈欠。

天还没亮，走廊的灯也安安静静地灭着。我走到唯一亮堂堂的护士站，正默默夸赞自己胆子大，突然屏住了呼吸——

拐角处不知道是什么，动了一动。

喂...

马上可要天亮了啊...别怕别怕。

啊它它——它飘过来了——！

“那个”

“诶？”

声音哑哑的，应该刚睡醒。

借着灯光看到，深紫色的手术服。

“看你有点眼生...”

“您早，城之内医生！我是刚来不久的生田！”

吓死我了。吓死我了。

城之内博美，院里有名的麻醉医。

这还是第一次和她说话。因为听说是个工作起来很严肃的人，所以我有点紧张。

“噢，早啊。那个...能帮一下忙吗？”

依然哑着嗓子。看来是睡得很不舒服，她扭了扭脖子。

“您说”

“喏，那边——”

她示意我看的方向，离我所在的光亮处不远，但仍然漆黑一片。

“麻烦你帮我稍微留意一下——”

她话说一半，停住了。稍稍想了想，又改了口。

“不...如果那边有什么动静你最好不要靠太近，那家伙有起床气...就这样。如果她问，就说我马回来。”

“那个——啊好...”

她看起来迷糊又着急，连那边是谁都没说就走了。

所以这是拜托我，还是提醒我？...

一时没明白，但刚刚被吓的已经完全清醒了。

我仔细看了半天，好像的确躺着个人。

是谁呢...患者？孩子？

据说城之内医生是个单亲妈妈来着。

正猜测着，另一个值班同事来了。

“那个...请问城之内医生常常在这层楼休息吗”

“啊？麻醉科的城之内医生吗？”

“嗯嗯”

“没有啊，反倒是外科的大门医生偶尔在那边的长椅小睡。”

“大...大门医...外科的恶魔吗？！”

我一阵发怵。

对这位医生，我更是早有耳闻。

从不失败的神手。

她没理会我，定睛往刚才那个方向瞧了瞧。

“啊啦，又躺下了啊...习惯就好啦。怎么，你看见城之内医生了？”

“是啊，让我注意一下那边的动静”

“那还真是难得。城之内医生一般不会值夜班诶。”

“噢...不过大门医生怎么不去休息室睡呢？”

“大门医生啊，总说自己不累啊~就只愿意去长椅上坐一会儿。结果每次都睡好久呢。”

她怕空荡的走廊回声会被听到似的，压低了嗓音。

“不过因为这层一直病人比较少，那里位置又很靠里面，几乎没人，她简直像是一开始就挑好地方了一样”

我的咖啡终于喝完了。

“诶对，我劝你不要靠近喔。大门医生刚醒的时候可凶了！”

她直摇头。

那复杂的表情写满了过往的精彩记忆。

大家都这么说，那看来是真的了。之前听说第二外科的加地医生和阿部医生都被凶过，我当时还不信。

“我明白了...”

我赶忙点点头。

虽然才来不久，我也没少听见关于大门医生的“凶恶”传闻。比如，压榨小护士们连台手术不给休息，把研修医骂的眼泪汪汪，怼病人怼到对方要来投诉医院...之类之类的。

这到底是个什么人啊...

正想着，另一边响起了轻轻的脚步。

还是紫色洗手服。

好快。

“没什么异常吧？”

看向了我。

双手插在上衣口袋里，脖子挂上了听诊器，比刚才清醒了不少。刚刚洗过脸的痕迹留在鬓角的一点点湿发上，灯光映着，虽然略显憔悴，但看起来十分温柔。

以前都没机会细看，城之内医生长的真是标致啊...

不是。现在不是说这些的时候。

“是的城之内医生，没有听到什么动静”

“好的，麻烦你了”

“您客气了”

她走到角落，不知道做了些什么。

又折返回来。

“不好意思，能稍微跟我来这边一下吗...”

“好的城之内医生。你去吧，这里有我。”

同岗的同事突然冲出。

“喔好...”

...根本就是怕大门医生闹脾气吧。

跟着城之内医生走进黑暗，才发现天蒙蒙亮了。

我一直以为的黑暗，并不很暗。

“大门医生”

她轻轻唤了一声。

没反应。

“唉。可以帮我一起把她扶起来坐着吗？不然又不知道会睡到什么时候了。”

她叹口气，向我求助。

“哦好”

“嗯，你帮我扶一下颈椎那边”

我小心地动作着，怕被起床气误伤。

刚扶起来坐好，大门医生奇迹般地眯了眯眼。

但没睁开。

我已经吓的躲一边儿来了。

“呐，大门さん。早上了哦。”

城之内医生的语气却越来越轻。

她不怕嘛？

“真是的...非要连着做这么多台。就你厉害是吗。”

竟然还...还吐槽？...

我情不自禁又后退一步。

“哼嗯...不会...失败...”

啊，这句我有听过的。

是大门医生的名言。

火山竟然没爆发啊...

“大门さん，起床咯。”

但还是没睁眼。难道这名言的输出已经是下意识了吗？

“大、门？”

城之内医生的耐心，似乎是快要磨没了。

“嗯...”

真不知道是在装睡还是怎样了，被拍了拍肩膀也没睁眼。

等等，竟然敢拍大门医生...城之内医生...胆子好大喔！ 

“喂，早饭好了，大门。”

比起刚才的语气，现在可以说是毫不客气了。

“嗯？...哪...诶？早饭？”

睁眼了？！

这是什么咒语吗！

“起来。”

“啊...城之内...早饭？”

迷迷糊糊还在问。

“拿去。”

城之内医生把手从口袋掏出来，丢过去两小盒糖浆。

“赶紧给我起来，回去好好睡”

咦...刚才明明还那么温柔呢...

“喔...病人怎样？”

就在我紧张大门医生会不会发脾气的时候，她竟然问起了患者。

“放心，一切正常。”

“好。”

看来是清醒了不少。大门医生把盖在身上的白大褂穿在了身上。

“啊那个——”

“嗯？”

大门医生注意到我在旁边，疑惑地看了看。

我突然紧张，没敢说下去。

“啊对了，”

城之内医生这才想起我还在旁边手足无措，转头对我笑了笑。

“谢谢了，生田さん。”

大门医生的目光这下完全对准了我。

那复杂的视线...我当时害怕极了。

“没什么的！那我就先回去了。”

我鞠了一躬，赶紧溜回护士站了。

我刚才没好意思说，大门医生身上的白大褂，挂着的可是城之内医生的工牌诶。

（完）


	2. 保安员篇

什么平安夜、圣诞节的，哼，还不都是给小年轻们准备的。

情啊爱的，多无聊啊。

有情人啊每天都在过节，也不差这么两天，真不知道他们都高兴个什么劲儿。我看啊，有几个科室的医生最近可忙的不得了了，至于忙什么嘛...自然就不用我说了。

唉，不知道哪位护士又要被祸祸了。

在这个岗位上这么多年了，什么大事小情，也多多少少见了些。我跟院里的那些人可不一样，他们平日里讲的流言蜚语，不知道传了几手，可信度不能算高；但是在我这儿，绝对都是亲眼所瞧。今天谁坐了什么车，谁打了哪通电话，我可都门儿清。谁心里要是揣着什么事儿，甚至揣着哪个人，但凡是咱院里的，只有被我寻到了一点儿蛛丝马迹，我都能给摸个一清二楚。整个医院这么多人，大到院领导，小到新来的研修医，我有把握给记个八成，久而久之，也就知道了不少故事。

有时候我都觉得自己该去改行当个侦探什么的，也比这赚钱不是？

哎，先不说那些有的没的了。闹哄哄的人都去过节去了，我倒也落个清静。

我食指敲着桌，像往常一样盯住了医院门口。

啊啦。

这不是城之内医生吗。

冬天的晚上总是来的很快，现在这个时间点，天儿早就黑透了。我记得城之内医生常常和那个响当当的大门医生一起，都是到点了就下班的，怎么今天这么晚？

如果没记错的话，城之内家的女儿每年这时候都会回来吧。按道理来说，今天这个时候她也不该出现在这儿的。

我静静看了看，她像是有点儿生气。刚决定要走似的，又站住了。

她那样子简直像是热恋期里赌气的小姑娘，复杂得很。

经验告诉我，这种复杂，不是让人看不懂，是根本让人不敢去懂。

说起来，我好像还真没怎么认真观察过城之内医生。以前嘛，她还和儿科的岸田医生在一起，我只顾盯着岸田医生，常常忽略他身边的这位麻醉医。倒是那个大门未知子来了以后，我才开始觉得这俩人都有点儿意思。不过看来看去，像是没什么故事可扒，也就没太在意过。毕竟她们整天都是一副生人莫近的样子，上下班常常一起，压根儿也没法跟谁有什么绯闻可言。

不过今天城之内医生这幅样子真是让我好了奇，我不如就看看，能有什么故事。

“叮叮~叮铃铃~”

嗯？她手机响了。

“叮叮~叮铃铃~”

啊咧？不接吗。

铃声快结束的时候，她掏出手机，叹了口气。

像是摇了摇头，按了键，放到耳边。

“我说了不去。”

冷漠的语气里有压制不住的火气。

“我都已经走到门口了。你要做就做，我要先回去了。”

这一句说完，直接挂了电话。她像是终于下定了决心似的，挪开了步子。

“噢城之内医生，平安夜快乐啊！”

走过我窗前的时候，我习惯地打了个招呼。

“啊，丹下さん...” 她的怒气被打断，愣愣地一抬头。“噢平安夜快——”

“城之内医生！”

她话还没说完，后面突然追出来个人。

我的天，这不是大门医生嘛！

这什么天儿啊穿这么少，也不怕冻着喂。

只见这边城之内医生把脸一扭，又变成了刚才的恼怒样子。

“噢大门医生，平安夜快乐啊~”

我又打了一声招呼。

“喔...快乐快乐，你也快乐。呐，城之内——”

好家伙，你这也是有够敷衍的。

她伸手去拉城之内，却被甩开了。

“我说了我不做了，这手术难道非你不可吗？只是普通的——”

“蛛网膜下腔出血，很可能是动脉瘤破裂。”

大门医生没有介意对方的冷脸，直接抛出了病名。

“诶？...”

本来还在反抗的城之内医生转过了头。

“你是说...”

“是的，情况很凶险。但是这本身属于内科的范畴，我记得城之内医生是内科转的麻醉吧。如果你在的话——啊——阿嚏！”

大门医生说着，突然打了个喷嚏。

“话说大门さん你竟然就这么跑出来...”

城之内急得赶紧拆下了自己的围巾，绑到了这个一脸着急的外科医脖子上。

“谁让城之内挂我电话嘛！”

“那谁让大门乱改安排...唉，算了。”

城之内的声音不像刚才那么生气了。大门医生揉了揉鼻子，瞥了我一眼，把城之内往一边拉了拉。

嗯？要讲悄悄话？

我的耳朵可不同意。

“可是这场手术真的很有难度，你不在的话...”

“怎样”

城之内医生还是一脸淡漠，盯着大门。

外科医像是被盯的着急了。

“嘛...总之...反正这场手术我做定了！你爱来不来！”

好家伙，大门医生果然牛脾气。

连我都看到城之内狠狠地瞪了她一眼，她自己还没注意到？要是那些医生都像她这样，怕是连小护士的影子都追不到。

“那我回去了。”

“...第三手术室，快点，我等你。”

“谁爱去谁去。”

“...好啦好啦！今天就、抱歉嘛...”

大门医生又压低了音，但逃不过我的耳朵。

“但是没城之内的话...不行啊。”

大门医生竟然也会低头？！

奇闻！

“好啦！快点来喔。现在可不是开玩笑的时候。”

大门医生丢下这句，赶紧跑回了来的方向。

“什么嘛...”

城之内医生摇了摇头，又叹一口气，却赶紧跟了上去。

我看过了院里这么多人，这么多事，还没见过她俩这样的。

女人之间的感情...真是复杂啊。

真是奇怪。我想了半天，明明觉得这相处模式格外熟悉，却也想不出能有什么故事。

嘛，算了，她俩能有什么故事。

城之内医生大概只是为了要回自己的围巾吧。

(完)


	3. 研修医篇

“伊藤医生，麻烦你来第三手术室！大门医生说需要助手。”

接到电话的时候，我最后一口便当还没咽下去，手里的消息也没回完。

啊～平安夜值班就够头疼的了，还紧急手术。

「抱歉，要去工作了喔」

我刷开聊天页面，选中好几个对话框，群发了消息。

然后就消息爆炸似的。

像是「哇，医生就是厉害啊~」「诶——这就要走啦？」「你是不是又在和别人聊天啊！」，之类之类的。

肯定又是这些无聊的回复而已啦。不用看也知道了。

我没理会涌进信箱的讯息，脱下白大褂往手术室去了。

迟了的话，大门医生可要发火咯。

来医院两年了，研修医也算做的风生水起。虽然做外科医是我自己选的路，技术上也自认为过得去，可说起来啊，还是要感谢爸妈给我的这张脸——每次一到哪儿，都能很快大受欢迎。

身边的人不止一次说，你这么好的条件，应该出道的。

当然了，大部分都是女性缘。

手机里多出的一堆联系人，是不知道从什么时候渐渐积累的。虽然走到哪儿都有小护士偷瞄，加了通讯方式也只是礼貌性地回复她们的热情。聊天窗口一直闪烁的陌生消息，虽然这么说可能很不礼貌，但于我而言的确是一种困扰。因为不擅长和女孩子打交道，只能拿出一副花花公子的样子来回应她们的热情问候。本想着这幅面孔可以把她们拒之门外，没想到却起了反作用。

谁能想到现在的女生都这么主动了啊。

啊...虽然对我这种性格的人来说，未必不是一件好事，但我是真的不知道怎么处理这样的关系。

如何，回应别人的喜爱呢。

“伊藤医生...平安夜还值班，很辛苦哦。”

换着洗手服的时候，身后的小护士这么轻轻感叹了一句。

“没什么，你也辛苦了。”

只是出于礼貌地这么说着，我连看都没看她一眼。

对这种嘘寒问暖，我向来不太擅长应付。我可不想让她看到，我手足无措的时候就会自动出现的，傻乎乎的表情。

唉。一想到这些事就心累。可能在他们眼中我早就是个情场老手了，但我现在都还活在自己的伪装里。

恋爱...到底是什么呢。

至少对现在的我来说，只是一个空虚的名词而已。

“快点，这边。”

刚走进手术室，大门医生只抬眼看了我一下就立刻分配好了工作。

忘了说了，我的容貌，对这位大门医生来说似乎不算什么事。在她眼里，没有合格的技术，都是白搭。也正因如此，每每在她面前，我反倒觉得轻松不少。

“情况不太好，你打算怎么办？又要变吗？”

紫色麻醉服，还有熟悉的冷静嗓音...城之内医生？

咦，她不是下班了吗。

“你也看到了，病人这个情况不能照现在这么做下去吧”

“...我知道你在想什么，但是——”

“放心，按我说的来”

“嘛，我只是提醒你。反正你一直都这么随心所欲的吧，而且今天尤其——”

“好啦...那件事回头再说。”

城之内医生话说一半，被大门医生打断了。两人交换了个眼神，城之内医生没再继续说下去。

“要小心一点啊。病发很急，病人现在体征也不算稳定，两小时内能搞定这部分吗？不然之后的处理，我怕病人承受不住。”

城之内医生恢复冷静语调，和主刀医商量着情况。

“这部分一小时，足够。”

“一小时？”

“嗯，但是看这个情况，短时间内是结束不了了。今晚抱歉了，城之内。”

“诶？”

哈？

我的天，大门医生竟然会道歉啊？...

我和城之内医生一样，都因为这突如其来的一句懵了一下。不过我可能要更懵一些。难道她们本来有约吗？我记得二位今天都不值班的才对。

“...不重要了。一小时，真的可以吗？”

城之内医生定了定语气，认真地问着。

“这有什么不放心的——我，是不会失败的。”

来了！我最喜欢的名言部分！

果然跟着大门医生做手术，就是干劲满满啊。

不过大门医生歪过脑袋，盯了一眼麻醉医，像是想起什么似的，又继续补充道。

“因为有城之内医生在。”

诶？这句什么时候加上的？

“...我知道了。心跳数72，心律正常。现在是20:09，预计21:09之前完成第一部分。”

“OK。”

大门医生瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，随后立刻低头专注起了术野内的动作。

好快！

可以说是神迹一般的手术力，无论看了多少次，都还是会惊叹。

乒乒砰砰的声音敲打着耳膜，虽然是急救手术，也持续了四个多小时。大门医生放下缝合器的时候，已经过了零点。

“辛苦了” “辛苦了！”

手术室里此起彼伏的问候声，大门医生一贯不太介意。她照例走到患者那边，抚了抚肩头。

“以后鲷鱼烧要记得给我大份噢。而且以后，要双份。”

被我听到了。

这是在说...什么啊？

城之内医生倒是听懂了似的。回过头来，眼里是藏不住的笑意。

“结果圣诞节又是在医院啊...嘛，看在刚刚双份鲷鱼烧的份上，辛苦了，大门医生。”

“辛苦咯。”

大门医生也招呼了一句，扯下手套走出了手术室。

真是奇怪啊。

看她们做手术，心里这种充实的感觉...是怎么回事？

和她们一起做了不少手术，当然知道大门医生和城之内医生的配合之默契。不过像今天这样明显感到二人之间有一点点不痛快，这还是第一次。但我敢说，如果不是一直和她们合作的人，肯定看不出来这股微妙气氛吧。毕竟今天的手术也是相当完美，大门医生的想法几乎不用说出口，城之内医生已经进行了下一步。

喂喂...虽然很不服气，能不能照顾一下我们旁边人的思维啊。

唉，还真是让人羡慕啊。

我去哪里能找到这么懂自己的人呢。

换上坐班的白大褂从楼梯走下，看着售货机里的咖啡“哐当”一声掉落。

墙上的挂钟已经快凌晨两点。

圣诞节，吗。

一个人还真是寂寞。

“喂大门さん...你等等啊”

啊咧。这不是城之内医生吗，正追着前面的人，往走廊尽头走去。

那个人是...大门医生？

“都说了回去好好睡嘛”

“没关系啊我就在那边睡一下就好...”

“不是有休息室嘛，诶诶你——”

话都还没说完，就看见城之内医生一把扶住了旁边摇摇欲坠的身体。

“真是的...让你逞能。”

我刚要上去帮忙，却看见城之内医生稳住了她的身子，拖着大门医生走到了那边的长椅。

几乎是做了很多次一样熟练。

“还是老样子啊，干嘛要睡在这里嘛，离患者也没有很近啊...唉。”

她自己也坐下，刚把头往后靠着想眯一会儿一样，又突然站了起来，小心地脱下了自己的白大褂，盖在了旁边大门医生的身上。

我开始庆幸自己刚才没上前打扰她们了。

转回楼梯间，我回到办公室。打开手机——果然，消息爆炸。

刚要不耐烦地关了屏幕，突然瞟到最上面的一条消息。

「辛苦了，伊藤医生。圣诞快乐。」

发送时间，是不久前手术结束那会。

啊咧...

虽然对这个人没有印象，但大概也是我们院的哪位护士吧。

「你也是，辛苦。圣诞快乐。」

第一次这么认真地回复道。没有丝毫的不适和尴尬。

不得不承认，心里突然腾起一阵小小暖意，就类似于...刚才看到城之内医生给大门医生披上白大褂的时候？

诶？...

怎么还在想她们？...

不会吧...她们总不可能的吧哈哈。

嘛，太累了。

我要不也去打个盹吧。

（完）


	4. 清洁员篇

凌晨下了晚班，照例在二楼工作间换好了衣服。走过护士站的时候，想和她们打个招呼，却发现只有一个人在打盹儿。

新来的小护士...叫生田吧好像？

“早啊，青木さん~”

我还没开口，迎面走来的是我熟悉的护士。

“早啊，又去买什么好吃的啦？”

我脸上挂着一如既往的亲切笑容。

“哪有什么好吃的...圣诞节嘛，吃点'西餐'。”

她晃晃手里的面包。

“哎呀，生田さん...醒醒，又在打盹了”

“啊？...”

新来的小护士被这么一喊，晃了晃神。 

“可以下班咯。昨天很辛苦的吧，突然被叫去跟手术。”

我也笑着望望她。

“啊是青木さん啊，没有没有——不辛苦的。”

新来的小护士摆摆手，还是有点睡眼惺忪。

“对了！大门医生醒了吗？城之内医生刚让我看——”

“诶？你睡糊涂啦？她们刚刚不才一起走了嘛。”

“啊，我还以为是做梦...?”

“看来累的不轻啊。”

我熟识的护士摇了摇头。

“因为我记得刚才好像...大门医生穿的是城之内医生的白大褂，我以为是梦才错乱了...”

生田若有所思的样子。 

“诶？怎么能穿错——”

“她们俩果然很奇怪啊！对吧青木さん！”

我刚开口要想说点什么，却被从中打断。

“我可一直这么觉得喔——虽然不是每时每刻都在一起，但反倒是这种若即若离的感觉，让人觉得...怪，真是怪！”

我的护士朋友已经习惯性地开始八卦了。

“什么...怪”

生田已经听蒙了，像是在梦里还没醒似的。

“噢？是吗”

我却假意凑上前去，一脸好奇的样子。

毕竟不管是我听到的还是看到的，消息都得经过多方验证，我心里才能大概有个数。

“是啊，简直就像掌握了对方什么巨大秘密似的！我听说喔，城之内医生手里有大门医生的把柄！”

她说着，神秘兮兮地捏了捏拳。

“所以是什么'把柄'呢？...”

我也来了兴趣。

“那倒是不太清楚...不过我觉得挺对的，不然像大门医生那么拽的人，怎么老跟城之内医生低头呢？

哈哈，让人愿意低头的方式，难道只有抓把柄这一种吗？

“那，是听谁说的呀？”

我觉得好笑。

“丹下さん啊，噢就是咱们医院门口的保安员。青木さん你应该认得的吧——他知道的事情可太多了。”

“是嘛...我可能对这些不太感兴趣，不怎么了解。”

我还是和蔼地笑笑。

不感兴趣？

我只是不想招惹是非罢了。

要论起知道多少秘密，没有什么能比做一名清洁员能更隐蔽地掌握大大小小的秘密了。

从业几十载，医院的每个角落都可能有故事发生。也并不是我要去主动打探，所见所闻常常只是误打误撞。而每当信息在脑子里过载了，想删又删不掉，为了我的工作安稳，我只当没发生过。

看破即可，不必多说嘛。

至于丹下さん啊...真是个可怜人啊，竟然把城之内医生和大门医生的关系想成那样。不过也不难理解——医生护士之间的小纠缠看得多了，自然就看不懂正常情感了。

他这家伙现在，眼里除了利益怕是没有什么能维系感情的东西了吧？

大门未知子医生，那可是院里响当当的大红人，传闻自然是不会少。人际关系这方面，光是我听到的，就能扯上院里百分之八十的男医生了。不过要是数流言蜚语中听起来最离谱的，还得是那条——她和麻醉科的城之内医生是一对儿。

可是越难相信的消息，往往越容易被忽略那些潜藏的可能性。

大门医生刚来的时候，关于她的各种负面传闻简直满天飞。到了后来，和医生护士接触渐渐多了，她却又收获了一大票追随者。所以说啊，不能只看表面嘛。明明看起来是位嚣张又冷脸的医生，却也会因为看我拖地时捂了腰而关切地提醒我去做检查。

上一个跟我说这种话的，还是城之内医生。

所以对我来说，很难不去相信她们二人之间存在着难得的情感连接。

别看我年纪大了，对这种事的接受度反而比很多年轻人高出不少。不少人总觉得这是什么新潮，一说起来，好奇又害怕，放在别人身上就能高谈阔论，要是真出现在自己身边，又总唯恐避之不及的样子。以前我还年轻，没接触到这些的时候，我也认为离自己很遥远；但看的多了，渐渐也就觉得这些都是自然而然，并没什么奇怪。

不过我其实也是直到昨晚才确定她们之间的关系。

毕竟——

“啊生田さん，你赶紧下班回去休息吧。不好意思啦...还让你等我买早餐回来。”

突然被打断了回忆。

“嗯好，没关系啦。”

生田收拾了一下，突然想起了什么似的，东找西找，然后抓起了手机。

“啊！”

她小声地惊叫一声，嘴角却已经抑制不住地上扬。

“诶诶~是不是伊藤医生回你——

“啊不行！”

生田察觉到护士同事的靠近，赶紧捂住了屏幕。

“嗨呀，生田さん你可要小心哦，那家伙可是个花花公子呢。”

同事毕竟待多了几年，比较了解情况，善意提醒着新护士。

不过说起伊藤...其实那个小帅哥啊，还蛮可靠的。

要问我是怎么知道的？

这识人的功夫可是经年累月堆起来的，几乎已经成了我的看家本领了。

“真有缘的话试试也无妨。谁能知道他们真实的样子呢？”

我笑笑，没明说。

“青木さん啊，你总说这些让人似懂非懂的东西...”

“嘛...以后总会懂的。那我先走咯。”

我挥挥手，让回忆继续。

脑子里渐渐浮现了昨夜偶然看到的画面。

那是城之内医生偏过头去，给了身旁的大门医生轻轻一吻。

(完)

  



End file.
